


Free

by AngelynMoon



Series: Universe [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Michael Guerin Leaves the planet, Sad Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Alex gives Michael the final piece for the space console and he leaves to find home.





	Free

Summary: Alex gives Michael the final piece for the space console and he leaves to find home.

\------

He looked up at the stars, more often now then he used to.

Back then, when he was still a soldier, still whole, it was because he knew that back in Roswell Guerin was likely looking up at the same sky, the same stars even if it was at different times.

He had a different reason for gazing up at the stars now. Now it was because, somewhere out there in the vastness of the universe, the great expanse of space Guerin searched for the place he came from, searched for home.

Alex had let him go, as he always did. Watched him walk away from him to finish his ship, his escape to the stars.

He hadn't said goodbye, hadn't gone to watch Guerin leave Earth, leave him, instead he'd stayed away because Alex knew that if he had gone then he'd beg Guerin to stay, with him, for him, ask if maybe he could be enough for him not to leave.

But, how could he ask someone like Guerin to stay, you can't take something wild, put it in a cage and expect it to be happy. So he'd set Guerin free, sent him to the stars for his answers and watched them at night, hoping that Guerin had found home and wishing that he hadn't lost his the day he'd given Guerin the final piece for his space console.

And maybe a small part of him dared to hope that where ever Guerin was, he looked back towards Earth and thought of him from time to time.

He never dare to hop that Guerin would come back to him.

Instead he watched the stars, whispered his secret dreams, and knew that once, once he had love a man that had come from the stars.

\-----

A/N: I'm sorry, I was having some feels after watching the whole of Roswell, New Mexico and then this come out.

I feel like there is a sequal waiting to happen for this story but I haven't been inspired to write it yet, for now you have sad Human feels about their Alien wanting to leave Earth and therefore them.


End file.
